Last Night
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Last night, Rei got a little wild...but it lead to great things, the next day...like Kai. And coffee. [KaRe, Yaoi, AU]


Lately, everything I write has been based on _'reality' _or what I would like it to be. This is _AU_. Or, _Alternate Universe_ for those who are not familiar with the term.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Last Night-**

His cell phone started ringing. He could hear it, loud and clear, but he refused to move his head from under the pillow. Instead, he dragged the portable underneath the blankets and set it beside his ear.

''Hello?'' His voice was hoarse and groggy.

''Is this Rei?''

''Speaking...'' Rei's eyes slowly peered open, and he glanced quickly at the screen.

It said unknown number.

''You're probably really hung over right now, and you probably don't remember me...but last night we were hanging out, and you dropped your bracelet...''

''Who is this?'' He glanced down at his wrist and the mystery speaker was correct; his charm bracelet was missing.

''Its Kai...tall, slate hair, red eyes...''

''Oh yeah...'' Rei started laughing uneasily. ''I do remember you...'' He felt a smirk twitch on his lips. ''How could I forget...''

''You gave me your number...and I figured this was important to you.''

''It really is...thank you so much, Kai.''

His head was still pounding and he felt a bit nauseous, but the alluring voice on the other side made the reality of the situation sink in. Last night was a bit…

''Can I bring it to you, or...do you want to meet up somewhere in town?''

''I...can't really go anywhere...I'm...'' He sighed and embarrassedly revealed ''...grounded.''

''Give me your address then...and I'll come by...'' There was a teasing chuckle, and the sound made shivers erupt down his spine.

Last night, there was Kai…

After he hung up the phone and his head began to focus itself, he found himself grinning widely.

Last night, Rei got a little rowdy at his best friend's house party. He drank...a lot, danced and as he walked back to the fridge, for another drink, he ran into Kai.

Kai was his best friend's, boyfriend's childhood friend. At first, he did not understand the equation, but he and Kai just laughed it off, they were both pretty wasted by then anyway.

This new man was also tall, a heads worth more then his own stature, and he did have slate hair that hid his dark red eyes.

Rei could remember the male, maybe a bit hazily, but Kai was certainly worth recalling. He was handsome and even mysterious. Rei hit on him shamelessly but by the end of the night, he was the one blushing. Kai seemed to like being hit on.

It took Rei a long time before he pieced the party back together in his head. He knew a lot of the people there, a lot of them all hung out together, but his best friend insisted that he meet all the new faces, or as he called them, the new boyfriend's friends that he would probably never see again...

But, Kai was someone he wanted to see again...and he would...in his pajama's if he did not get out of bed and changed. His clothes from the prior night were in the bathroom, with vomit stains. The night may have gone well, better then any he had experienced in a long time, but as the taxi driver brought him home, his breakfast, lunch and supper ended up on the side walk, then in his bathroom toilet.

That is how Rei Kon was grounded, for being intoxicated and puking on his mother's good towels.

It was mid afternoon, by the time he slid out from under his covers and put on appropriate attire. At least Kai had the decency to wait until a decent hour before he phoned. His hair was not that messy, nothing a little gel could not fix. He tiptoed back into the bathroom, as that familiar scent still lingered and he washed his face.

The water woke him up. He dried up and as he peeked out his window, he saw a car pull up in his driveway. His feet raced down the stairs and his mother tried to yell at him, but he countered with a _'Just give me a minute'_ excuse as he shut the door behind him.

Kai saw him standing there and smiled. He walked up to the front porch and held up the silver charm bracelet.

''Thank you so freaking much, Kai. Yuriy would have killed me if I lost it...'' Rei smiled and wrapped the bracelet around his slender wrist.

''Don't worry about it...''

''Can I repay you, at all...?'' He tried to offer, even though he had no idea with what...

''Are you really grounded?'' Kai suddenly asked, and his reply was a nod.

''I got sick...and my mom caught me.''

He remembered just then, Kai telling him about not having parents to hound him, when he got a little too drunk.

''Well, I would have asked you out for coffee but...''

Rei blushed.

That sounded nice...

And he figured...

''Why not, I'm already in trouble...a little more won't matter.''

''I don't want to get you in trouble, Rei...it doesn't have to be today...''

''Give me a minute.'' Rei opened the door and quickly grabbed his shoes before screaming loudly, ''I'm going out, Mama!''

His mother's screaming was cut short when he slammed the door, for a second time and took Kai's hand, before running for his car.

**-EndE- **


End file.
